Cheering For Love
by Catsally
Summary: Cheerleaders now allowed in Hogwarts? Well, yes. And guess who is one of them. None other than Hermione Granger. And guess who hates it. Well our beloved Draco Malfoy. Denial, jealousy, and love lead to an amazing story. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Going to make this short and simple. I have no beta, may be bad. If you are interested in beta-ing for me, please PM me ASAP. Cheer leading led to this idea, which I thought was perfect. Hope you all like. I am no Jo, so i own nothing but the plot, and couple OC. Kay, bye :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Gryffindors here! Gryffindors Scream! Gryffindors roar, 'til we get the lead!"<em>

Twelve Gryffindor girls were yelling this chant, cheering their Quidditch team- hopefully – to victory.

"_Gryffindors here! Gryffindors Scream! Gryffindors roar, 'til we get the lead!" _

Among those twelve girls, where some of the prettiest ladies in Gryffindor house. There was Natalie MacDonald, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, and some I didn't even recognize.

But among those, was the most beautiful girl out there. Hermione Granger.

I could never imagine a girl like Hermione being a cheerleader. I mean, she was so studious, so upkeep with her work. I never imagined her as one of those air heads like, Lavender Brown. Worrying about whether their uniforms were dirty, or if her skirt made her butt look too big.

But there she was, cheering for the Gryffindor team. And she looked amazing doing it.

"_Gryffindors here! Gryffindors scream! Gryffindors roar, 'til we get the lead! LET'S GO GRYFFINDORS!" _

"DRACO! PAY ATTENTION MAN! DON'T STARE AT THE CHEERLEADERS, LOOK FOR THE SNITCH" I heard Flint yell, I automatically blushed, but payed attention at seeking that snitch. I mean, the whole team depends on me. The great Draco Malfoy. Without me, this team would be doomed to losing.

But in the back of my head, I still had that cheer team in my mind. More specifically that brunette, with the red and gold bow tying her hair back in a glorious ponytail, with the curls of her h-

'_Pay attention Malfoy! Don't let that mudblood get to you!' _

And that's when I saw it. The glint of gold, flying so fast, it would twist an owl's head to near confusion.

It was a matter of seconds, Potter still hadn't noticed, but I knew it was a matter of seconds. As I tilted my Nimbus 2001 and inclined my body so that I would fly the fastest possible, I reached for the minuscule flying ball. Then I saw Potter close up on me, also reaching for the tiny ball.

And it all happened so fast. We flew by where the Gryffindor girls were cheering,

"_LET'S ALL SCREAM, P-O-T-T-E-R, POTTER CATCH THAT SNITCH!" _

I was distracted by the tiniest fraction of a second, and in that time frame, Potter caught the snitch, and the field erupted with cheers.

We had lost. Slytherin lost. And it was my entire fault. Damn those cheerleaders! Damn those Gryffindors! But most of all, damn Granger!

The field was being flooded with cheering students, and I saw the cheerleaders run up to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, each giving Potter a hug.

I flew towards where my team was waiting, disappointed. We quietly dismounted our brooms, and walked towards the changing rooms. No one said anything out loud, but I knew inside, they were all hexing me into the next century.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again i will make this short and simple. Bored, had time to write. Finished this and about, 3 more chapters. I still don't know if to do this from Draco's pov only, or someone else's too. Tell me what you think! Still need a beta, so this may have some grammatical errors, please tell me if you find some. Please R&R. It would mean the world to me. **

* * *

><p>A couple of days had passed since Slytherin lost the Quidditch match. For those couple of days, Potter-of course- thought he was king of the world. By the fourth day, I didn't care much. Slytherin was to compete against Hufflepuff. And we were definitely going to crush their hopes of ever winning the Quidditch cup to the ground.<p>

Flint was putting us through the training of our lives, considering that I let the snitch go because of a "couple of bimbos cheering for the enemy" as Flint put it.

We practiced four times a week. And every day they were there, practicing for the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Once in a while I stole a glance at Granger. She was unmistakably the best out of all of them.

As I made my way to the Quidditch field to practice some more, I saw them there. By now, it was no surprise, considering that they were there every day we were. I just made my way towards where Flint was, and stood in the line formation we were now obligated to be in before practice.

Flint was taking the whole snitch thing a little bit too seriously. I mean, it was a mistake anyone could have made.

While waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, I decided to have a quick look at what the 'bimbos' were doing.

They were practicing a new routine, or something like that, since they were tumbling around, yelling some words that were lost in the wind. I did catch 'Raven,' 'Lion,' and 'girls.' This was quite unusual since no girls played in the Gryffindor team since Angelina Johnson decided to try cheering. But I couldn't care less about that. I found myself staring at the brunette, clearly, the captain of the team. She was wearing a lose fitting red top, and white shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was sweating buckets, but she had never looked better.

'_Malfoy! What is up with you? She is a mudblood, you are a pure blood. It is disgusting to even think of her that way! Get your act together!' _

"Daydreaming again Malfoy?" I heard Flint exclaim, and that was the first time I noticed the whole team was already in formation.

"No Flint, what makes you say that?" I denied the claims he was putting on me. With a bit of an acid tone. What every proud Malfoy would have done.

"Because you were-once again- staring at the Gryffindor bimbos, like as if they were goddesses" He spat at me, with smugness bathing his tone. I kept quiet; I had no response for that. But I heard bickering, coming from my right.

"Got something to say Crabbe?" I yelled, clearly shutting him right up.

Practice went by just as every other had been. Hard work, playing mock games countless times. In which all, I got either yelled at for watching the 'bimbos' or yelled at for laughing when Flint missed a hoop.

Damn Flint.

I was quite pleased when he yelled that it was time to go. "We needed our rest for tomorrow's game" As he put it.

Everyone started walking back towards the castle, but I decided to linger around a bit more. I wanted to talk to Granger. I mean, it's obvious that they were spying on us, if every day we practice, they 'practiced' too.

As I made my way towards the now tired girls, one stuck out. She was the only one that didn't seem beat to the core. I made my way towards her, getting shocked glances from the other 'bimbos.'

"Getting ready to leave, Granger? I mean, you're done spying on us for today. Mission Accomplished? Or staying out for a bit more to play the whole 'we're just practicing' role?"

"What you want Malfoy?" she told me curtly

"Like I said, I am here to ask you- and quite politely if I may say so myself- to stop spying on the Slytherin Quidditch team. As you may be passing all of our plays to Potter."

"And what makes you think that I would be doing such thing Malfoy? Unlike all of you Slytherins, we are not cheaters. We actually ARE here just to practice. So Malfoy, I am asking you nicely, Get out of here" she said, not nicely at all.

"Whatever you say Granger, I also have another theory. I think you come here, to catch me practicing. You know, watch me in all my glory" I gave her one of my trademark smirks.

"Oh stop being so full of yourself Malfoy, like I said. We just come here to practice. So just shove off." She seemed as if I pushed her anymore, she would have punched me in the face. Like if that would ever happen…. Again.

"Whatever you say Granger. I know things that you, yourself may not even know yet" she gave me a look that would have made a dementor think twice about approaching her.

But I still just smirked at her knowingly, and walked away. I saw her face reddened, as she yelled things-that for the sake of first years- were lost in the wind.

I went straight towards my dormitory then. I was tired, and as Flint said, I needed my rest for tomorrow. I mean, teasing Granger takes a whole lot of my energy.

That stupid little mudblood.

And with that thought, I fell into a deep blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, we're ready guys. We have practiced hard for this match, and we are going to win!" Proclaimed Flint as he was giving us the pep talk that came with every match, almost the same lecture every time.

"Flint, calm down, we are playing Hufflepuff, we are going to crush their little souls to the ground, and dance on them." I heard Goyle say to the more-than-worried captain.

"I sure hope so Goyle. Oh, and Malfoy for the love of Salazar Slytherin, DON'T STARE AT THE HUFFLEPUFF CHEERLEADERS" Flint yelled franticly, now staring at me from across the changing room.

I have to admit it. I blushed. But at the same time, I felt anger bubbling inside.

"FLINT, IT WAS A MISTAKE. I COULDN'T HELP IT! And trust me, this time I won't. I heard the Hufflepuff cheer squad is disgusting looking." I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to be looking at anyone from that particular dozen of girls. The only one I was interested in, was Gran-

'_WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT MALFOY? She is worthless, and she does not deserve any better than insults from you. So get your act together, and find some looks, maybe a couple words, and just THROW THEM AT HER WITH NO MERCY.' _

I kept thinking about things I would say to Granger next time I saw her. As we walked out of the changing rooms, and got into positions, I heard the Slytherin bimbos cheering.

'_From the S to the N, us Slytherins will win!' _

They weren't half as good as the Gryffindor girls. But of course, that was to be expected, since their captain was Pansy.

That air headed whore.

I remember, how back in second year, she would come close to me, and try to flirt. Back then I thought I was cool, but then I found out that she did the same thing to just about every other Slytherin guy out there.

She deserves the title of Slutherin.

"MALFOY! FIRST THE GRYFFINDOR BIMBOS, AND NOW AIRHEAD PARKINSON? REALLY?" Flint was over the top. In the time I had to look at Pansy, Madam Hooch had blown the whistle, everyone was up in the air, and whatever-his-name-was, was already seeking the snitch.

'_Malfoy, get your head in the game! You can't keep this up!' _

As I mounted my broom, and took off towards the opposite side of the field from the Hufflepuff seeker, I saw it.

That familiar glint that the sun light makes when it comes in contact with gold. The snitch. It was at reaching distance, all I had to do was….outstretch my arm…..and…. The whistle blew. Slytherin won. I knew it was going to be like this, I mean, those Hufflepuffs are so pathetic. The game didn't even last five minutes. And Slytherin won with one-hundred and fifty points to zero.

All thanks to me.

'_Take that Flint!' _

We all flew towards the ground. My teammates patting me on the back. Praising me, and saying things like _'good one Draco' _or _'And he makes a comeback!' _

I have to admit, it felt good to be worshiped by my team again. It all felt almost normal. And then…

"Drakieee, you did such an awesome job!" I heard one of the most annoying voices being directed towards me.

"For the love of everything that is gracious, Parkinson DON'T CALL ME DRAKIE!" I hate that name. And she knows it. But before I knew it, she had thrown herself at me, her cheering uniform revealing the shorts she had under.

"Parkinson. Stay calm. Turn around. Walk away. And don't talk to me for a week. Okay?" I said, in a tone that would have made even the smallest of child inpatient. But all she did was nod, and do exactly as I told her to.

Gotta love airheads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is more of a fun chapter. To fill in the game between Slytherin And Hufflepuff. I did it for fun, it was not necessary. But i decided Parkinson should have been somewhere, insulted. Haha. I don't like her. I detest her. **

**Anyways, Like i said. Fun chapter, meant for a laugh. Next chapter will continue with the plot. I mentioned a couple of things here that may not be for anyone under like, 10. But i wont change the rating. If you think I should, just tell me so. I will gladly change it. Since it most likely wont happen again, i wont bother with it for now. **

**I am not getting any reviews, but many story alerts. Can you guys please take just a couple of seconds to review this story? i really like it, and i just want to make sure there is people out there that like it too. Ew, i sound so needy. Anyways, that is it. I probably wont update until tomorrow. Or maybe later tonight. i love updating frequently. **

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Was it funny? Rude? i know Pansy is OOC, but i dont care. Like i said, i hate her. **

**if you're actually reading this AN, then, cookie to you! Because i am rambling here. Let me stop, goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been quite a few days before everyone forgot about the Quidditch match.

"Hufflepuff got beaten badly," "I heard they are so ashamed, they won't even come to the next match," And "I heard Hufflepuff cheerleaders were trying to distract Draco, but none succeeded obviously because Draco caught the snitch. Even by being distracted by Pansy." Were things I heard quite often, after about three days, I just got used to the whispering.

But then, exactly a week from the match, all hell broke loose.

We were relaxing by the lake. Since the match, we had not had practice. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw game was to be played in two weeks, and we would be playing the team that lost that match. We had a while until we needed to actually worry about practice. I was just enjoying the Saturday afternoon breeze, when the least ingenious of the Slytherin team decided to prank the Gryffindor cheerleaders.

"Hey, did you guys know that mudblood Granger is the Gryffindor Quidditch Cheer captain?" I heard Crabbe say quietly to the rest of the team.

"Yeah, she is the best after all." I heard myself proclaim before I could even think about what I was saying. "Not that I even care" I corrected myself quickly, as I noticed that some of my teammates were giving me weird looks.

"Mm, anyways, as I was saying, how about we play a prank on those losers?" Crabbe asked, completely ignoring me.

"YEAH!" The whole team chimed in, agreeing with the idea. I knew this was a capital B, bad idea. I mean, don't they know Granger by now? She will hex them- excuse that, US- into next week.

"Are you in Draco?" I heard Goyle ask me, impatience tainting his voice.

I quickly thought it over, do it…Get hexed, and most likely never be able to have babies. Don't do it, most likely lose the respect my teammates have towards me.

"Fine." I sighed.

'_what am I doing?' _I asked myself.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen. We are going to fill a box with Cornish pixies, and send it by owl to Granger. Saying 'You're beautiful, your secret admirer.' Meanwhile, we hide in the benches, and watch her open the box, as hundreds of pixies attack them. PRICELESS!" Whispered Lucian Bole as we all gathered around him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, okay everything is fine, but to mess with Granger's feelings like that … that's harsh" I said.

"Awh, does poor Malfoy have secret feelings for mudblood Granger?" Crabbe asked in a baby tone. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks, but of course I denied everything

"Of course not! Let's do this!" I exclaimed, I wasn't going to let Crabbe, Goyle, OR anyone for that matter make false claims on me. I DID NOT LIKE GRANGER.

'_are you sure about that?' _I heard that annoying voice in the back of my head question me,

'_Of course I am. Granger doesn't deserve blood traitor Weasley, much less me.' _I had an internal fight with myself the whole time they were preparing the Cornish pixie-filled box.

"Ready" I heard them shout to me.

"Okay, the box is ready, and now we just have to go to the owlery and mail this. Let's go" Goyle said with a bit too much enthusiasm, as if he has been waiting for this moment his whole life.

We carried the box up the long stair cases, making sure that no one was watching us at any given time. Making our way up to the owlery.

Once we got there, we got three owls to carry the heavy box, addressing it – To Hermione Granger. From your secret admirer – and swiftly made our way to the Quidditch field. My fellow teammates were all talking excitedly about the ridicule Granger was going to make out of herself. I felt miserable, but I knew I had to do it in order to keep the respect my teammates had towards me.

Once we were in the Quidditch field, we hid behind the benches, spying on the girls. The box full of pixies was already delivered and the girls were all squirming and giggling. Granger's cheeks were flushed.

The Slytherin team was snickering behind me.

'_don't open it Granger' _I kept mentally warning her. Hoping that by some miracle she would hear me.

But then, it happened. She opened the box, and the girls all squirmed away from the box, purple pixies pulling at their hair.

Granger looked exasperated. Pixies were pulling at her hair, slapping her face. She swiftly reached for her wand, and said the Immobulus spell, immediately freezing the devil creatures in mid-air.

As if on cue, she turned around, and fixed her ferocious glare on me.

"DRACO!" She yelled, at the top of her lungs.

I turned around, only to realize my teammates had ditched me.

Then I heard her say the locomotor mortis spell, casted directly to me. And I fell to the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MALFOY?" I looked up, and sure enough, there was the flustered face of Hermione Granger looking down at me.

"What the devil is going on here?" I heard a cold, expressionless voice say

"Professor Snape, Malfoy here decided to play a very childish trick on me, and-" Granger was interrupted

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for casting a spell on another student" Said the soul-less voice of Snape

"But Professor Snape-" she was interrupted once again

"No buts Granger, go to your dormitory, Gryffindor practice has been canceled until further notice, and the team will not participate in the quidditch match"

"WHAT?" I heard girls all around me exclaim,

"Professor, you can't do that, we have practiced so hard for the match!" I heard Granger try to reason with Snape.

"That's enough Ms. Granger, your head of house will tell you when cheerleading practice may resume. Now off you go! Mr. Malfoy, if you may also go to your dormitory."

I stood up, and made my way towards the castle, cursing my team. I was aware of all the glares I was getting from the cheerleaders, but all I could be aware of was the fact that Hermione Granger was crying.

'_No Hermione, please don't cry' _

Hermione Granger was crying. And it was all my fault.

This made me feel miserable inside.

I made a beautiful girl like Hermione cry.

And with that thought, I made my way towards the castle. Towards the Slytherin common room, and towards my dormitory. In any other circumstances I would have hunted down my teammates and given them all a piece of my mind, but I was simply not in the mood for that. I felt pathetic, and in pain, and all I really wanted to do, was sleep.

'_I'm really sorry Granger, I really am' _

And with that thought, I felt into a horrifying nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had this sitting in my computer for a while, yet i forgot to upload it. **

**Please, Review i want to know what you guys think of this story! And it would give me motivation to upload much much much faster! :D **

**Hope you all like this chapter, it was kind of hard to think of, Draco went way too OOC, and... *sigh* I dont know. I dont think it was my best, hopefully the next chapter will be MUCH better.  
>Once again, please REVIEW! ^.^<strong>

_**ALSO! Can you any of you spot the 'A very potter musical' reference? :DDD **_


	5. Chapter 5

Once I woke up, I immediately knew what needed to be done. I had to get the Gryffindor cheer squad back into that game. It was my fault that they had gotten suspended from performing in the first place.

So I dressed, and made my way to the office of my head of house.

"Professor Snape?" I asked, unsure of whether to go ahead with my unfinished plan.

"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here?" I hear his stone-cold voice greet me.

"Professor, I wanted to talk to you about – um – about the suspension of the – um – Gryffindor – um – um – um, cheer squad, performing, at, well, their game." I was so nervous, I couldn't get a complete sentence out.

"Mr. Malfoy, the decision is final. Ms. Granger casted a spell on you, and that serves for punishment. Unless there is a way to prove that she did not in fact did said claim, then the Gryffindor cheer squad will not participate on their next match"

And that's when it all clicked in my mind, I had to make myself seem as if I casted a spell on her first.

' _you know this means you like her, right? Doofus.' _I heard my inner Draco proclaim.

'_shut up.' _ I told it, and kept planning it all in my head.

"It wasn't her fault." I heard myself say, without thinking first.

"Excuse me?" Snape said, definitely amused at my proclamation.

"I jinxed her first. She then used the leg locking spell on me. I started it all, she was just using self defense." I said. I sounded much more confident out loud, than in my head.

I saw Snape size me up, and I wondered if he was thinking whether to believe me or not.

I let out the breath I was subconsciously keeping in when I heard him say "Very well. You have detention this Saturday, I will owl you the information of what time and where"

I tried to make my face as soul less and empty it of emotion as much as possible as I said "Very well."

I walked out of the confined, dark room, and immediately ran to the great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awh guys! Im sorry this is so short, but i felt like i havent posted anything in a LONG time.  
>This will lead to something more, but for now, i guess this is okay... <strong>

**Hopefully i can post something very, VERY soon. :3  
>Please review, only takes 30 seconds, and it means A LOT to me :D !<br>Kay, goodbye! :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

As I got to the great hall, I wordlessly scanned the Gryffindor table. I did not see any of their squad members sitting yet, so I decided to grab a bite to eat. Today's breakfast consisted of eggs sunny-side-up, mouthwatering bacon, soft bagels, and cream cheese, topped off with delicious orange juice.

I was finishing my breakfast when I saw their little group walk in, laughing and smiling. I felt my cheeks pull up before I pulled them back down.

I don't know how long I sat there, forcing myself to keep my stare on my food and my own table instead of looking towards her.

'_Not now Draco' _I kept telling my inner self. Once I was finished with my breakfast, I decided to have a quick look before I left.

And as I glanced back to the Gryffindor table, I saw her looking at me. Before I could redirect my stare, she gave me a grateful smile, and nodded. That simple gesture made my heart skip a beat. I simply nodded back, got up, and walked out of the spacious hall, and the girl I was subconsciously falling for.

***HERMIONE'S POINT-OF-VIEW***

As I awoke this morning, I could feel the cheerfulness in the room. I had no idea why, since just yesterday we were informed we could not perform in the Quidditch match. But as I begun to stir, Ginny ran up to me, and all the voices in the room hushed.

"Hermione-ne-ne-ne! Hurry, hurry! Professor McGonagall needs to speak to you, IMMEDIATELY!" She yelled the last word, clearly telling me I just had to hurry.

"I'm coming, Ginny! I'm coming!" I stood up, and put my robes on top of my night clothes, it's not like it mattered what anyone thought either way.

I made my way through the long and lonely hallways towards my head-of-house's office. As I lightly knocked on her door, I heard her soft and welcoming voice telling me to step in.

"Hello, professor McGonagall, good morning" I said politely.

"Hello, Ms. Granger, I have been informed that Professor Snape canceled your performance on this week's match…" She let her sentence trail off, as if expecting for me to finish it. And I did.

"…Against Ravenclaw. Yes professor, I am terribly sorry, It will never happen again if you can just please let my girls perfor-" Her soothing voice interrupted me, not surprised at my burst of emotion.

"Ms. Granger if you would let me please. It seems as if Professor Snape has been given some information, in which changes the odds. Therefore, your squad will be able to make an appearance at the match. Everything has been cleared." My mouth was wide open, she must have noticed because she gave me a reassuring smile, and nodded. "You may go now Ms. Granger, practices a bit, don't want to mess your routine" I saw her wink at me, and shooing me in a playful way with her hand.

Before I exited the room, I turned and asked her,

"Professor, if I may ask, what was Professor Snape told that made him change his mind?"

"Mr. Draco may have some work to do this Saturday, and that is all I can say. Now, shoo!" She smiled in a motherly fashion, and once again, shooed me away. But all I could think of was that Draco Malfoy- Mr. Slytherin- had sacrificed his Saturday afternoon to let my squad participate.

Once I walked back into my dormitory, I realized why the girls were so happy before. They had been told, but they did not want to spoil the surprise for me. Once I stepped into my dormitory, I immediately felt cheerful once more, and quickly dressed so that I could accompany the girls into the great hall so that we could grab some breakfast before some practice. Sometimes I think these girls are the captain instead of me!

As I marched in, gleefully with my girls by my side, I noticed him. He was hard to miss, with his silvery gold head of hair that I'm sure no one could miss. I was determined not to pay any attention to him, but as time wore on, I could not stop myself. It started off as little glances, and then I started staring. And I continued to gaze at him. As if he felt my stare on him, he turned towards me. I felt in debt for his kind gesture, and it was as if I needed to thank him somehow. So I smiled at him- not a fake smile, one filled with gratitude, and happiness- and nodded, hoping he noticed. As if on cue, he just nodded towards me, stood up, and walked away.

Without thinking, I also made my way out of the hall. I could not see him any where nearby.

"Thank you" I said, to the empty hall.

"You're welcome" I heard a soft mellow voice call out, but before I could place where it was coming from, I had started to run. I did not notice the small wet puddle on the ground, and I slipped. My vision was replaced with a deep and vast darkness. But not before I heard someone cry out my name.

And the last thought I had before I completely blacked out was _'Draco?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to write at least a bit in this story from Hermione's perspective. Not much, but some. Next chapter will be in Draco's. **

**Is there anything you guys want to, complain about? Maybe Draco is being dumb, OOC, weird? Or Hermione? Maybe i should just stick with only one POV? Tell me guys! Your wish is my command!**

** Oh, and **ShayleeRae, **dont worry! Hermione's reason to become head cheerleader is coming up soon! Most likely next chapter, so hang on there! ^.^  
>hope all of you liked this chapter, (: <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I knew she would follow me. Why didn't I wait for her? I saw her slip, and now she was unconscious on the ground beside me. I didn't know what to do, but before I even thought about it, ginger head made an appearance from the corner of the light filled hallway.

"Hermione!" He said in an urgent tone. "What have you done to her?"

"Beat it weasel, she fell, and I'm trying to help her" I told him, clearly irritated. Before I could even finish my sentence, he was already pulling her up by the waist, and trying to lift her up. It was embarrassing to watch him struggle like that.

I sighed, "Give me here you incompetent fool." And I effortlessly lifted her – bride style – up and carried her to the infirmary. I could hear weasley's steps following closely behind, but I didn't care. I could just feel Hermione growing colder in my hands. Without thinking, I hurried my pace a little.

As we got to the infirmary, I immediately saw Madam Pomfrey, and she immediately saw us.

"Oh dears, what happened to her?" Her voice was worried, like a mother's. She said this as she checked Hermione's temperature and pulse. She signaled me to set her down and put her on the nearest hospital bed.

"Malfoy here tripped her, I found them both on the floor, and she was already unconscious." I heard ginger beside me say. I was ready to punch him in his over sized face when Madam Pomfrey said,

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley, let Mr. Malfoy explain. You were not there for the whole incident. In fact, you can leave now." I could not help it, I grinned so hard, my cheeks hurt. I saw him scurry to the exit, and leave us alone.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, will you explain to me what happened?"

"I had left the great hall, and the stupid girl followed me. I did not see it all, but she started running and slipped on a puddle of water. The school should get better janitors if there is water puddles around. Then I tried to help it, and Weasley came in. He thought I tripped her, and freaked out." I said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. She just gave me a knowing smile, and said,

"Well Mr. Malfoy, looks like you have done the right thing. With a simple pumpkin juice and a spell she will be just fine. I will go get those now, if you would like, you can wait here for me. She will be able to go in a couple of hours."

"Alright Madam, I'll wait here" To that, she smiled even bigger and walked away.

I was now staring at Hermione. She had a gash on her forehead I had not noticed before now, and her hair was messy, but still, she had never looked more peaceful. Unconsciously I reached for her hand, and it might have been a trick on my eyes, but I swear I saw her smile, a faint smile, but a smile nevertheless.

Then Madam Pomfrey came, she gently glanced at our intertwining hands, and merely started working on Hermione.

**Hermione**

I was starting to gain consciousness. I felt something wrapped around my head, and something holding onto my hand. Before I could register what it was, it was gone. I was opening my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Malfoy sitting in the back, and Madam Pomfrey making me drink something.

"Oh you're up. Thank goodness, you have been out longer than I thought you would be." She said relieved. "If Mr. Malfoy did not bring you here in time, you would've even had to stay overnight!"

I immediately looked at Malfoy, but he simply looked away. Then, before anything else happened, a group of girls crashed into the infirmary.

"What happened?" I heard Ginny ask

"Are you okay?" Lavender cried out

"Will you be able to practice?" I heard a voice I could not process yell

"Did you hurt yourself?" someone else said.

I was getting a headache from all the noise, and then Malfoy said, "Calm yourselves, she's alright. You're giving her a headache with all this squealing and crying."

Ginny looked at him skeptically, "And why are YOU here Malfoy?"

"Mr. Malfoy brought Ms. Granger here when she... Um fell. You girls might even owe him. But he is right, you need to leave, Ms. Granger needs rest, she will be able to practice, but not today." As they left, I could see Malfoy gathering his things, getting ready to also exit out of the infirmary.

"Thank you." I heard myself proclaim before I even thought about what problems this would cause.

I saw him glance back and say

"No problem, mudblood"

Normally, I would have gotten angry at him, but he gave me a friendly, loving, beautiful smile, that made my heart skip a beat, and I could tell he was just playing around. He then turned back and left me wondering,

_Am I falling in love with Draco Malfoy?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it has been a LONG time since I have updated this. But here it is, I recently got a new laptop so I'm really excited to put this up. My midterms are in a two weeks, but hey! I rather do this than study for a while. I hope you all like it, sure its short, but its good to keep you knowing, and hey guys, I planned the next chapter, Draco and Hermione have a deep conversation! So wait for that! Okay, ill be back in a couple of days, maybe even tomorrow?**


End file.
